Wink
by LoveVhope
Summary: nggak tau bkin summary, but it's vhope ff.. mind to RnR..? hope you like it ya..:))
1. Chapter 1 : Wink

"Wink"

.

.

.

it's Vhope fanfiction

.

.

.

hope you like it..

happy reading...^^

* * *

KRINGG

Akhirnya bel yang dinantikan pun berbunyi juga, bel pertanda bahwa waktu istirahat telah tiba. Para siswa pun berebut untuk keluar pertama.

Suasana kantin pun, saat itu nampak ramai dipenuhi siswa yang kelaparan

Ditengah keramaian itu, nampak seorang namja yang berjalan dengan lesu dan nampak berhati-hati saat berjalan. Anehnya lagi, dia terus menabrak orang dan benda disekitarnya, seperti tidak melihat jalan didepannya.

.

.

.

"yaakkk.. kalau jalan liat-liat dong.." semprot orang itu jengkel. Hampir saja dia menumpahkan makanan yang dipegangnya gara-gara ditabrak namja tadi.

"mianhae..mianhae…mianhamnida.. aku tak sengaja sungguh.." dia terus membungkukkan badannya sambil terus mengucapkan permintaan maaf. Entah sudah orang ke berapa yang memarahinya, karena tak sengaja menabrak atau menyenggol mereka.

"ahhh.. sudahlah.." ujar orang yang ditabrak namja tadi. Namja tadi pun kembali melangkah, namun lebih berhati-hati. Dia pun menggerakan tangannya, agar mengetahui apakah ada sesuatu disekitarnya. Dia terus melangkah sambil memfokuskan matanya, seperti mencari sesuatu.

'sebenarnya dimana dia sih, teganya dia meninggalkanku dalam keadaan begini.. sudah tau aku kesusahan…' gerutu namja tadi. Sambil terus memperhatikan sekitarnya. Berharap orang itu ada disekitarnya dan menolongnya.

"tae-ah… aku disini…" ujar seorang namja sambil terus melambaikan tangannya.

Merasa dipanggil, namja tadi memfokuskan matanya dan memperhatikan orang yang memanggilnya.

'ck.. ternyata dia disitu..' ujar namja tadi, yang bernama taehyung.

Dia pun melangkah perlahan ke arah orang yang memanggilnya. Namun sialnya, dia lagi-lagi menabrak seseorang hingga keduanya terjatuh terduduk.

Taehyung pun meringis kesakitan. Namun dia berusaha bangkit, dan memfokuskan matanya untuk melihat siapa yang ditabraknya kali ini. Sayangnya dia tidak berhasil untuk berdiri, diapun hampir terjatuh lagi. Untungnya, namja yang ditabraknya tadi menahannya lagi, hingga dia tidak terjatuh terduduk lagi. Namja itu pun langsung menariknya, bermaksud membantunya berdiri.

Setelah berhasil berdiri dengan tegak, diapun membersihkan celananya yang sedikit kotor. Setelah bersih, dia mendongakkan kepalanya, dan menatap namja yang ditabraknya dan menolongnya. Dia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali ,berusaha memfokuskan matanya agar bisa mengenali wajah orang yang ditabraknya.

"kau tidak apa-apa..?" ujar namja yang ditabrak taehyung tadi.

Belum sempat taehyung menjawab namja tadi,tiba-tiba seseorang datang menghampiri mereka sambil berteriak heboh.

"TAEHYUNG… KAU TAK APA..?" teriak namja itu sambil memegang bahu taehyung, dan menggerakan badan taehyung, berniat memeriksa apakah ada badan taehyung yang luka.

"yakkk.. bantet lepaskan.. aku tak apa.. kenapa dari tadi kau tidak menolongku.. sudah tau aku kesusahan, kenapa tidak menghampiriku eoh.. kau tak tahu sudah berapa orang yang kutabrak tadi.. kau jahat bantet.." ujar taehyung jengkel, sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, kebiasaan ketika dia tengah merajuk.

"hahaha.. maafkan aku.. kau juga sih terlalu lama… sudah tau aku kelaparan… makanya aku meninggalkanmu tadi.. mianhae tae-ah.." ujar jimin, namja yang tadi dipanggil bantet oleh taehyung.

"jadi lebih penting makanan daripada aku chim.. kau jahat.." ujar taehyung lebay.

"hahaha.. bahkan kau tak lebih penting daripada yoongi hyungku…" ujar jimin sambil terus tertawa.

"yak kau jahat.." ujar taehyung sambil terus memukul badan jimin, yang dari tadi belum berhenti mentertawakan taehyung.

"ekhem.." namja yang ditabrak taehyung tadi berdehem keras. Berusaha mengingatkan bahwa dia masih disitu. Taehyung pun segera menghentikan kegiatannya-memukul badan jimin- dan memperhatik namja yang ditabrak tadi. Dia hampir lupa pada orang tadi, dan tidak menyangka bahwa orang itu masih berdiri ditempat yang sama.

"aahh… maaf.. hampir lupa.. kau..hmmm..kau… baik-baik saja ..?" Tanya taehyung,dan mengerutkan dahinya. Nampak terus berpikir, dan mersa tidak enak, karena Dia masih belum bisa mengenali orang didepannya.

"ahh.. maaf sunbae.. kami sempat melupakanmu.. hoseok sunbae apa kau baik-baik saja..apa ada yang terluka…?" ujar jimin tidak enak karena sudah melupakan keberadaan hoseok, kakak kelas 1 tingkat diatasnya.

'hoseok sunbae..?.. jadi yang kutabrak tadi hoseok sunbae.. astaga kau bodoh taehyung…' rutuk taehyung dalam hati

"ahh.. hoseok sunbae.. mian…mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae.. maaf menabrakmu tadi..apa kau baik-baik saja sunbae… maafkan aku sunbae…" ujar taehyung cepat sambil terus membungkukkan badannya, dan mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali.

"hahaha.. tak apa.. aku baik-baik saja taehyungie,jimin-ah.." ujar hoseok tersenyum

* * *

"kau beneran baik-baik saja sunbae.. beneran tidak ada yang terluka ?" Tanya taehyung berulang kali dengan wajah khawatir, namun matanya tetap tidak berhenti untuk berkedip.

Mereka bertiga – hoseok, taehyung dan jimin – nampak sudah duduk disalah satu meja kosong dikantin sambil menunggu pesanan makanan mereka. Awalnya hoseok menolak ajakan taehyung, namun karena taehyung terus memaksanya untuk makan bersama, sebagai bentuk permintaan maafnya, akhirnya hoseok pun tidak enak untuk menolaknya.

"sudahlah taehyung… aku sungguh tak apa… aku baik-baik saja.." ujar hoseok sambil tersenyum.

"maafkan aku sunbaenim.. maaf tadi aku menabrakmu.. sungguh aku tadi tak sengaja.." ujar taehyung sambil terus menampakkan wajah khawatir.

"ya ampun.. tae-ah cukup… berhentilah mengucapkan maaf dan bertanya. Sudah ku bilang aku tak apa.. aku tak terluka sedikit pun... dan kau tidak salah, aku juga tidak memperhatikan depanku tadi saat jalan. Jadi cukup.." ujar hoseok tegas. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk memarahi taehyung. Tapi sungguh, dia hanya tidak tahan melihat taehyung yang sangat menggemaskan dari tadi. Saat dia terus mengucapkan maaf dengan muka khawatir, dan matanya yang terus berkedip lucu. Hoseok hanya tidak ingin jantungnya terus berdetak kencang gara-gara melihat tingkah taehyung yang begitu lucu, dan hmm..- menggoda - dimata hoseok.

'astaga.. tenanglah jantung bodoh.. tenanglah hoseok.. dia hanya berkedip.. tidak lebih.. tapi kenapa dia begitu imut dan lucu..astaga hoseok.. kau mulai ngelantur.. ' ujar hoseok dalam hati, sambil terus menenangkan dirinya.

"ahh ne sunbae.. maaf kalau aku menggangumu dari tadi.." ujar taehyung menunduk

"gwenchana tae-ah.. aku tidak bermaksud memarahimu tadi tae-ah.. jadi jangan anggap itu sebagai amarah atau apapun yang negatif… karena sungguh aku tidak kenapa, baik-baik saja, dan tidak marah kepadamu sedikit pun…" ujar hoseok sungguh-sungguh

"ehhh.. ne sunbaenim.." jawab taehyung sekedarnya

"ohh ya.. jangan memanggilku sunbae lagi.. terlalu formal..hyung saja cukup.." lanjut hoseok lagi

"hah.. ne sunbae.. eh.. hyung.." ujar taehyung tergagap karena belum terbiasa

"berlaku juga untukmu jimin.." sambil mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar ke jimin.

"ne hyung…" sambil jimin menggangguk. Hampir saja dia meninggalkan tempat itu, berpikir dia sudah dilupakan kedua namja yang sedari tadi asyik berbicara berdua saja.

Hening pun melanda mereka bertiga. Mereka telah focus pada makanan yang telah sampai beberapa saat lalu. Namun nampaknya, hanya jimin dan taehyung yang fokus ke makanan mereka. Hoseok sedari tadi hanya tersenyum sambil terus menatap wajah taehyung dalam.

Jimin yang menyadari itu pun tersenyum heran, namun menahan tawanya juga. Dia merasa lucu melihat hoseok yang dari tidak mengalihkan padangannya kepada taehyung – yang sedari tadi menunduk,focus kepada makanannya – sambil terus tersenyum, yang menurutnya aneh.

Bagaimana tidak, hoseok menatap taehyung penuh minat dan kagum, sambil tersenyum lebar. Seperti anak kecil yang melihat mainan bagus.

'hahaha.. hoseok hyung suka taehyung nampaknya.. kerjain dikit ahh..' ujar jimin dalam hati

"hoseok hyung.. ada yang salah dengan muka taehyung ? kenapa kau terus menatapnya dari tadi ?" ujar jimin terkekeh.

Hoseok pun tersentak dan langsung tersenyum malu. Karena ketahuan sedang memperhatikan taehyungdari tadi.

"ehhh.. mukaku kenapa jimin-ah…" Tanya taehyung langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke jimin, wajah mereka sangat dekat. Menyadari itu, hoseok langsung menatap keduanya tak suka. Entah kenapa dia benci melihat taehyung yang dari tadi dekat-dekatan dengan jimin.

'kenapa dekat banget sih.. eh.. hoseok apa yang kau pikirkan… kau tak mungkin kan-…'

"cemburu hyung ? kenapa mukanya begitu sekali..?" ujar jimin terkekeh

'..-cemburu dengan jimin…' lanjutnya dalam hati. Dia sempat kaget, karena jimin seperti membaca pikirannya.

"cemburu…? Hoseok hyung kenapa cemburu dengan jiminnie..?" Tanya taehyung polos sambil menatap hoseok yang berada didepannya.

"ohh itu tae-ah… hoseok hyung cemburu karena dia melihat kau dekat sekali denganku.. dia kan-"

"aniya… siapa bilang aku cemburu.. jangan bicara sembarangan kau jimin.." potong hoseok cepat, sambil melemparkan death glare ke jimin. Jimin pun hanya tertawa, dia berhasil mengerjai hoseok hyung sesuai rencananya tadi.

"jiminnie.. apa yang ingin kau bilang tadi.. hoseok hyung kenapa.. memang kenapa kalau aku dekat dengan jimin.." tanya taehyung heran.

" hyung jangan memotongnya bicara dong… aku kan jadi penasaran.." lanjut taehyung sebal, lagi-lagi dia mempoutkan bibirnya, hingga membuat hoseok merasa gemas sebentar.

Namun dia segera menatap tajam jimin. Tatapannya seperti berkata 'jangan berani kau bilang kepadanya, atau kau tidak selamat'.

Jimin pun kembali terkekeh. Dia masih ingin bermain sebentar dengan hoseok

"ahhh tidak apa-apa tae-ah.. jangan kau pikirkan…aku hanya bercanda.." ujarnya sambil mengelus kepala taehyung. Perlakuan itu membuat muka taehyung memerah.

Namun nampaknya hoseok salah mengartikan wajah merah taehyung. Sebenarnya taehyung, memerah bukanlah karena senang atau blushing, dia merasa malu kepada hoseok dan jengkel kepada jimin. Dia merasa seperti anak kecil saja.

Melihat itu, hoseok semakin menatap tajam jimin yang hanya terkekeh karena tingkahnya yang sangat lucu menurut jimin. Jimin sempat merinding karena tatapan hoseok seperti menunjukkan kalau hoseok ingin membunuhnya saat itu juga.

"yak… bantet apa yang kau lakukan.." ujar taehyung jengkel, sambil merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan akikbat perlakuan jimin.

"emang aku ngapain ? aku kan hanya ngelus kepalamu… aku nggak salah… kan hyung…?" Tanya jimin sambil menampilkan smirknya, dan dia sengaja menekan kata 'nggak salah' dan 'hyung' untuk memancing hoseok lebih jauh.

"kenapa Tanya aku.. hubungannya denganku apa ?" ujar hoseok jengkel. Dia merasa bodoh, karena terpancing oleh jimin sedari tadi. Diapun berusaha menahan amarahnya agar tidak terpancing oleh jimin, agar perasaannya kepada taehyung tidak terbongkar.

'perasaanku kepada taehyung.. emang perasaanku kepada taehyung apa.. aishhh.. aku kenapa kayak orang gila gini..' gerutu hoseok dalam hati sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha menghilangkan perasaan dan pikiran aneg yang dari tadi dia rasakan.

"hyung kenapa ? kenapa menggelengkan kepala begitu.. apakah kepalamu sakit gara-gara kita tabrakan tadi..?" Tanya taehyung dengan wajah yang sangat khawatir.

"ah.. eh.. eh.. na gwenchana.. aku tidak sedang sakit kok.." jawab hoseok canggung, karena ketahuan bertingkah bodoh dari tadi.

"dia baik-baik saja tae-ah.. dia hanya sedang bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri… iyakan hyung.." Tanya jimin sambil menaik turunkan alisnya, berniat menggoda hoseok.

Hoseok pun dibuat terkejut oleh tebakan jimin yang entah kenapa terus betul dari tadi.

"perasaan ? apa sih yang kalian bicarakan dari tadi.. sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak paham.. hyung punya perasaan apa ? kenapa hyung bingung dengan perasaan hyung ? .." Tanya taehyung lagi-lagi dengan polosnya.

"itu loh… hyung bingung dengan perasaannya kepadamu tae-ah.." ujar jimin sambil tersenyum jahil.

"kepadaku… ohhh.." jawab taehyung dengan santai, belum sadar apa yang diucapkan jimin.

"tunggu.. apa ? kepadaku…?" Tanya taehyung dengan tatapan blank.

"iya tae-ah.. dia kan.-"

KRINGGGG

Ucapan jimin terpotong oleh bunyi bel, dan hoseok pun menghelas napas lega.

"cha… sudah bel… ayo ke kelas.. jimin-ah, tae-ah segera ke kelas, jangan terlambat dan jangan coba untuk bolos kalian ya.." ujar hoseok sambil berdiri, bersiap untuk kembali ke kelas

"yah.. tapi hyung.. aku kan masih penasaran dengan yang tadi.. jiminie ayo lanjutkan.." ujar taehyung sambil membujuk jimin

"sudah taehyung lupakan.. kalian berdua segera ke kelas sana.. pelajaran sudah mau dimulai.. jimin bawa taehyung ke kelas.." perintah hoseok tegas

"aishh.. hyung nggak asik ah.." ujar taehyung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"ne hyung.. tae.. ayo ke kelas.. nanti dikelas aku lanjutin lagi kok, tenang saja.." ujar jimin sambil tersenyum devil

"jinjja… serius jimin… kalo begitu call.. ayo kita ke kelas.." jawab taehyung dengan mata berbinar. Diapun segera menarik jimin dengan semangat

"dadah hyung.. kita duluan ya.. hyung pergi ke kelas juga sana.."ujar taehyung sambil terus menarik jimin.

"hyung duluan ya…" ujar jimin sambil terus tersenyum devil. "tunggu taehyungie, kau ini tidak sabaran sekali.. kayaknya penasaran banget yaa…" ujar jimin lagi, sambil menatap jahil ke hoseok.

"yakkkk.. . jimin awas kalau kau berani bilang ke dia… yakkk.. jimin…" teriak hoseok sambil menatap tajam jimin. Yang ditatap pun hanya tertawa cekikikan namun tetap melangkah sambil berpura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan hoseok. Jangan lupa dengan tangannya yang terus ditarik oleh taehyung.

"aishh.. awas saja kalau bocah itu berani bilang ke taehyung…" ujar hoseok frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya

"tapi.. apaan sih jimin.. modus banget tangannya dipegang-pegang taehyung.. kan aku juga pengen.." ujar hoseok tanpa sadar

"aishh.,, pabbo-ya.. apa yang kau pikirkan.. kau mulai gila hoseok.." ujar hoseok sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"astaga sudah masuk…uahh… bakal dihukum deh.." ujar hoseok tersadar bahwa dia masih ada dikantin. Dia pun segera berlari kekelasnya.

* * *

Jam pulang telah tiba, semua siswa pun segera berhamburan keluar dan berebutan ingin keluar pertama. Tapi nampak seorang siswa berjalan dengan frustasi dan nampak sedang melamun, ternyata orang itu adalah hoseok. Memang selama pelajaran tadi dia sudah tidak berkonsentrasi karena memikirkan satu hal

'seriusan jimin kasih tau ke taehyung tidak ya.. kalau iya bakal taruh dimana nih mukaku..' monolog hoseok dalam hati. Dia dari tadi terus memikirkan ancaman jimin. Dia khawatir jimin akan benar-benar memberitahukan perasaannya ke taehyung.

'aishh terserahlah.. apa peduliku..' desah hoseok frustasi dan mengacak rambutnya lagi. Dia pun segera mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sekelilingnya. Tanpa sadar dia sudah melangkah hingga ke gerbang sekolah. Namun bukan itu yang menarik perhatian hoseok. Yang terpacu dalam tatapannya adalah salah seorang hobaenya yang imut, yang nampak sedang celingukan. Dia nampak sedang kebingungan

'eh.. tae.. ngapain anak itu disitu.. mana jimin.. kenapa dia tidak bersama taehyung..' Tanya hoseok dalam hati. Hoseok pun melangkahkan kakinya sampai dekat dengan taehyung.

"tae-ah.. apa yang kau lakukan disini mana jimin..?" Tanya hoseok sambil menepuk bahu taehyung

Taehyung pun menoleh dengan kaget. Dia menatap hoseok dari atas sampai bawah, sambil terus mengedipkan matanya. Mukanya nampak berkerut keheranan. Dia nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan keras. Nampak dari mukanya yang masih mengerut lucu bagi hoseok

"ehh.. mian.. nuguya..?" Tanya taehyung sambil terus menatap hoseok dengan matanya yang terus berkedip lucu. Dia pun memaju mundurkan wajahnya didepan hoseok.

"hah.. kau lupa padaku..bukannya kita barusan bertemu di kantin istirahat tadi.." ujar hoseok kecewa, dia merasa agak sedih karena berpikir taehyung sudah lupa kepadanya.

"ehhh.. ohhh..hoseok hyung.."ujar taehyung wajahnya berhenti dia maju mundurkan. Akhirnya dia dapat tahu orang yang berada didepannya. Sekarang wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah hoseok. Namun matanya tetap tidak berhenti berkedip, dan nampak tidak focus ke wajah hoseok.

Sekarang gentian hoseok yang mengerutkan dahinya. Berarti taehyung tidak lupa dengan dirinya. Namun taehyung hanya tidak mengenalnya, namun itu tetap membuat hoseok bingung. Dia pun terus berpikir hingga taehyung melambaikan tangannya diwajahnya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Hoseok pun tersentak kaget, dia juga heran kenapa taehyung melambaikan kearah yang agak salah.

"hyung.. kau masih disitu..?.. hyung..?" Tanya taehyung. Dia masih melambaikan tangannya hingga ditahan oleh hoseok secara tiba-tiba. Taehyung pun tersentak

"tunggu.. aku masih disini.. tapi kenapa kau melambai ke arah yang salah.. dank au bahkan tidak mengenaliku.." Tanya hoseok bingung dengan tatapan menyelidik ketaehyung. Dia pun memajukan wajahnya hingga ke depan wajah taehyung, dan menatapnya tajam,berusaha mengintimidasi taehyung. Namun yang ditatap hanya mengedipkan matanya sambil berekspresi bingung.

Hoseok pun menarik kembali wajahnya,dia tidak tahan dengan wajah imut taehyung saat berkedip.

'astaga… kenapa dia begitu imut… cukup hoseok… tenang…tenang..' dia berusahakan menenangkan dirinya agar tidak kelepasan saat melihat tingkah imut taehyung dari tadi. Dia pun menarik napas panjang sebelum akhirnya membuka suaranya lagi

"yakk.. jawab pertanyaanku tae-ah.. aku menunggu dari tadi.." ujar hoseok tegas.

"ehh.. mian hyung.. aku bukan tidak ingat denganmu, tapi aku sekarang lagi tidak bisa melihat wajahmu dan yang lainnya dengan jelas dari tadi.." ujar taehyung menunduk

"kok bisa ?" Tanya hoseok cepat.

"ahh.. anu.. tadi pagi, tanpa sengaja aku mematahkan kacamataku, jadi aku tidak bisa memakainya lagi. Dan aku tidak punya kacamata cadangan, jadi aku ke sekolah tanpa menggunakan kacamata. Dan aku tidak bisa melihat sekelilingku dengan jelas, makanya tadi aku tidak mengenalmu dan menabrakmu tadi saat jam istirahat hyung.." jawab taehyung sambil terus menunduk

"ohh.. sebab itu kau berkedip imut dari tadi, tenyata kau memfokuskan matamu ya,,.ku pikir kau menggodaku dengan kedipan itu.." ujar hoseok tanpa sadar sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya

"ehh.. maksud hyung ?" Tanya taehyung sambll mendongakkan kepalanya dengan tatapan bingung dan mata yang terus berkedip.

"ahh...ani.. maksudku makanya kau dari tadi terus berkedip karena memfokuskan matamu ya.." jelas hoseok cepat

'kau bodoh hoseok..' rutuknya dalam hati.

"hmm.. ne hyung.." ujarnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya lagi

"kenapa kau dari tadi terus menunduk.. hmm.." Tanya hoseok gemas. Dia memegang dagu taehyung dan menariknya pelan, hingga wajah mereka saling berhadapan sekarang.

"kalau kau menunduk terus aku jadi tidak dapat melihat matamu yang lucu dan indah itu.." gombal hoseok sambil tersenyum manis

Muka taehyung pun memerah mendengarnya. Walaupun wajah hoseok nampak buram sekarang,namun dia bisa rasa kalau hoseok sedang tersenyum manis padanya sekarang. Hoseok pun terkekeh melihat wajah taehyung.

"aigoo.. yeoputta.. imutnya…" ujar hoseok gemas sambil menarik pipi taehyung, lalu mengacak rambut taehyung gemas. Wajah taehyung pun semakin memerah

"hahaha.. aigoo…" hoseok kembali menarik pipi taehyung dengan gemas

"ohh ya.. kenapa kau belum pulang tae-ah.. dan kemana jimin ? kenapa dia tidak bersamamu ?" Tanya hoseok, sebenarnya dia enggan menanyakan keberadaan jimin, karena pada dasarnya dia tidak peduli jimin, dan dia masih sebal dan cemburu kepada jimin.

"jimin..? kenapa hyung nyariin jimin ? kenapa jimin harus bersamaku ? ohh.. jadi hyung deketin aku tadi Cuma mau nanya jimin.. hyung suka jimin ya..?" ujar taehyung cepat, ada nada sebal saat dia berbicara tadi.

Hoseok pun terkaget, dan langsung memasang wajah cengo.

"ehh.. ngapain juga suka si bantet.. yaa.. hyung bertanya karena hyung pikir kau berpacaran dengan si terlihat sangat dekat tadi..jadi kupikir yaa..kalian berpacaran.." jelas hoseok . Sekarang balik taehyung yang memasang wajah cengo

"ya ampun hyung… jimin itu emang gitu orangnya.. suka seenaknya.. aku dan dia nggak pacaran..lagipula dia udah punya yoongi hyung…"

"MWOO.. kau bilang yoongi hyung ? si bantet pacaran dengan yoongi hyung.? Kok yoongi hyung mau sih dengan si bantet.. tak ku sangka hyung yang dingin begitu mau dengan si bantet.." ujar hoseok kaget. Secara yang dia tahu, yoongi itu adalah orang yang dingin dan datar, dan dia jadi bertanya-tanya .

"hyung kenal dengan yoongi hyung..?" Tanya taehyung bingung

"kenal lah.. kita kan gabung di satu grup rapper yang sama… jadi lumayan akrab, dan sudah pasti kenal.." jawab hoseok

"ohh hyung rapper kayak yoongi hyung, kok aku baru tahu ya…" monolog taehyung

"sudahlah tidak terlalu penting untuk dibahas.. yang lebih penting kenapa kau belum pulang, dan kenapa kau celingukan begitu tadi.." Tanya hoseok

"ohh tadi aku nyariin hyungku, aku jadi susah gara-gara tidak pakai kacamata, tapi kayaknya hyung lupa untuk menjemputku, aku juga lupa beritahu kalau aku ingin dijemput tadi pagi.." gerutu taehyung dengan wajah cemberut imut yang buat hoseok, lagi-lagi gemas.

"jadi kau pulangnya gimana tae ?" Tanya hoseok, dia agak khawatir untuk meninggalkan taehyung sendiri dengan keadaannya yang begitu.

"aku..? hmm.. kayaknya aku pesan taksi atau naik bus saja, agak susah kayaknya , tapi ya sudahlah.." jawab taehyung agak bimbang

"mwoo.. kau mau naik bus dengan keadaan kayak gitu.. andwae… tidak boleh.. itu bahaya.. kau pulang denganku saja…" ajak hoseok dengan tegas.

"tidak hyung.. terima kasih. Rumahku lumayan jauh, nanti aku merepotkan hyung.." ujar taehyung sambil tersenyum

"no..no..tidak ada penolakan.. aku tidak merasa repot, aku yang mengajakmu, jadi masa aku merasa repot, biarlah jauh, aku juga lagi bebas sekarang..dan aku khawatir kau celaka.. so.. tidak ada penolakan.." ujar hoseok tegas

"tapi hyung.."

"sudahlah.. ayo.." potong hoseok cepat dan menarik tangan taehyung ke area parkir. Taehyung akhirnya pun hanya pasrah, dan mengikuti hoseok.

Mereka pun sampai didepan sebuah motor sport warna merah yang nampak mengkilap.

"naik motor ini hyung ? kau yakin..?" Tanya taehyung, dengan wajah yang agak khawatir.

"ne.. pastilah naik motor ini, karena aku ke sekolah tadi naik ini... kenapa ? kau takut..?.." hoseok balik bertanya

"tidak kok, hanya agak khawatir.. aku jarang naik motor, dan pertama kalinya naik motor sport. Jadi begitulah.." jelas taehyung malu-malu

"hahaha.. tenang saja.. jangan takut begitu, aku bukan pembalap liar, jadi tak usah khawatir.." ujar hoseok menenangkan. Taehyung pun hanya mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya.

"tapi demi keamanan dan peraturan berlalu lintas, kau harus pakai helm dulu.." ujar hoseok sambil memakaikan taehyung helm. Taehyung yang kaget pun jadi memerah mukanya. Hoseok yang melihat itu pun terkekeh dan mencubit pipi taehyung gemAs. Dia juga mengeluarkan jaket dari dalam tasnya dan lagi, dia memakaikannya ke taehyung.

"sudah sore, anginnya bakal kencang, jadi kau juga harus pakai jaket..."jelas hoseok sambil tersenyum

"ehh.. tapi hyung bagaimana..?"Tanya taehyung khawatir dan merasa tidak enak

"aku sudah biasa jadi tidak kenapa.. sudah ayo naik.." ujar hoseok yang sudah naik terlebih dahulu, dan sudah menyalakan motornya. Taehyung pun segera naik, dan mereka pun langsung berangkat keluar gerbang sekolah.

Jalanan nampak sudah ramai, hoseok pun agak melajukan motornya agar tidak terjebak macet, dan dia pun harus pintar-pintar nyelip diantara mobi-mobil yang mendominasi jalan. Saat hoseok tengah melajukan motornya, tiba-tiba dia berhenti mendadak, dan membuat taehyung kaget, spontan dia memeluk hoseok karena takut.

"hyung.. kau bikin kaget saja.. kenapa berhenti mendadak begitu.." gerutu taehyung

"hahaha.. maaf, aku kira lampu merahnya tadi masih lama.. hehehe.." ujar hoseok. Dia tersenyum senang saat sadar bahwa taehyung tengah memeluknya sekarang. Namun hanya sebentar, karena taehyung menarik tangannya lagi.

Hoseok berusaha menarik tangan taehyung dan menaruh kembali dipinggangnya. Taehyung pun heran.

"hyung.. tanganku..?" Tanya taehyung.

"jangan dilepas, aku akan ngebut sekarang.."jelas hoseok pelan

"apa hyung, aku tidak dengar.." Tanya taehyung lagi. Tapi bukan jawaban yang didapat, karena bersamaan lampu hijau sudah menyala, dan hoseok pun segera melajukan motornya dengan cepat. Dan lagi-lagi taehyung terkaget, dan segera memeluk hoseok sambil berteriak.

"yakkkk hyung… katanya bukan pembalap.. kok cepat banget sh..hyung.." teriak taehyung sambil memeluk erat hoseok karena takut. Hoseok pun hanya tertawa dibalik helmnya, dan tidak mendengarkan perkataan taehyung. Dia malah menambah kecepatan motornya,dan berlagak layaknya pembalap.

"YAKKK..HYUNGGGG…."

.

.

.

The end.

* * *

Author's note

annyeong chingu~

aku balik lagi../gak nanya

setelah berkelahi dengan tugas dan ujian../paan sih.. akhirnya bsa buka ff lgi.. yeay..

ini ff keduaku ya.. moga lebih baik dari sebelumnya,

and i still need your review, kritik dan saran juga sangat dibutuhkan yaa.. jadi review plis..:))

dan big thanks to ka **hopekies** , **kahoriken** , **mphiihopeworld** , dan 2 orng **guest** yg udah review dn ninggalin jejak..

terimah kasih sarannya, dn maaf kalo mengecewakan ya..*bow*

moga cerita aku udah lbih baik ya.. and let's be friend ya..:))

sekian, kamsahamnida...

p.s : kalian pnggil aku nina aj ya, jangn author...:))


	2. Chapter 2 : Wink pt2 Confession

"Wink"

Part 2 : Confession

.

.

.

* * *

Wink pt.2 here, nggak tau ini sequel atau lanjutannya..:"))

tapi moga dapat lagi feelsnya..

hope you like it..

happy reading..!

* * *

Keesokan harinya…

.

.

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi dari tadi, nampak seorang namja berkacamata,yang sedari tadi hanya duduk termenung disalah satu meja kantin. Dia nampak menghayal dan tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya, hingga seseorang datang dan menghampirinya.

"Tae-ah, maaf lama,antriannya sangat panjang tadi.. dan ini pesananmu.." ujar namja yang menghampirinya. Taehyung pun mendongak dan memperbaiki kacamatanya sebentar.

"Gwenchana hyung,makasih hyung.. seharusnya aku ikut mengantri saja tadi biar kau tak kerepotan.. sekali lagi,makasih hyung.." jawab Taehyung.

"Tidak apa, aku tidak merasa repot kok, nah ayo makan.. nanti keburu dingin ramennya.." ajak orang itu.

"Ne hyung.. selamat makan.." ujar namja itu dengan semangat. Hoseok, orang yang dipanggil hyung, itu pun hanya terkekeh pelan.

Karena mereka memakan ramen yang masih agak panas, uap dari ramen tersebut pun banyak yang mengepul,hingga membuat kacamata Taehyung berkabut. Dia pun menghentikan makannya sejenak dan melepas kacamatanya untuk dilapnya sebentar. Saat hendak memakainya kembali, tangan Hoseok bergerak cepat dan mengambil kacamata Taehyung.

Taehyung yang kaget pun mendongak dan menatap heran Hoseok, matanya terus berkedip karena memfokuskan matanya agar dapat melihat wajah Hoseok dengan jelas.

"Hyung, kacamataku kenapa diambil, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas jadinya.." Tanya Taehyung dengan sebal. Matanya terus berkedip.

"Aku suka lihat matamu yang berkedip, itu sangat lucu, nanti saja kau pakai kacamatamu.." Jawab Hoseok.

"Tapi hyung, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas jadinya.. kembalikan hyung.." bujuk Taehyung dengan setengah memelas.

"Sudah, makan saja dulu, nanti aku pasti kembalikan kok, aku hanya ingin menikmati matamu yang indah dan lucu itu sebentar Tae-ah.." ujar Hoseok tenang. Sambil memangku dagunya, dia terus menatap wajah Taehyung, lebih tepat ke matanya yang berkedip lucu dengan dalam. Taehyung pun memerah wajahnya, dan bergerak tak nyaman karena tatapan Hoseok dan ucapannya tadi. Dia merasa gugup,dan merasa agak senang jadinya,

"Aisshh hyung, kau membuatku malu…" Ujar Taehyung. Dia terus menepuk pipinya pelan,berusaha menghilangkan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Aigoo, lucunya… kau seperti perempuan saja Tae.." Ujar Hoseok sambil tertawa, dan mencubit pelan pipi Taehyung.

"Sakit hyung, kau menyebalkan..." Ujar Taehyung sebal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Dan memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, dia juga melipat tangannya didadanya. Hoseok pun semakin gemas dan terus tertawa.

Namun melihat Taehyung yang terus cemberut, dan berdecak. Dia pun menghentikan tawanya, dan tersenyum. Dia meraih dagu Taehyung, dan mengarahkan wajah Taehyung sejajar dengan wajahnya. Dia pun menatap tepat dimata Taehyung.

"Sakit kah...mianhae Tae-ah… aku hanya bercanda tadi, kau tidak seperti perempuan kok, kau tetap tampan dan manis dimataku." Ucap Hoseok tulus,sambil mengelus pipi Taehyung yang dicubitnya tadi. Dia berusaha meyakinkan Taehyung dengan sorot matanya. "Kau memaafkan ku kan Tae..?"

Taehyung yang masih agak kaget dengan perlakuan Hoseok pun hanya mengangguk perlahan dan terus menunduk. Dia tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya, karena dia yakin mukanya memerah sekarang. Hoseok pun hanya tersenyum, dan tertawa pelan melihatnya.

"Nah.. lanjutkan makanmu lagi.. kayaknya tidak berkurang dari tadi.." Lanjut Hoseok.

"Ne hyung.."

Mereka pun melanjutkan makan dengan diam, Taehyung yang sebenarnya sedang kelaparan pun makan dengan sangat semangat. Hingga tanpa sadar, kuah ramen ada diujung bibirnya. Hoseok yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti menatap Taehyung pun melihat itu.

Dia pun menahan wajah Taehyung, dan memajukan wajahnya sendiri, jarak antara wajah mereka pun semakin dekat. Taehyung pun mengerut heran dan menjadi was-was. Dia mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Wajahnya mulai memerah akibat pikirannya tadi.

Tahu apa yang dipikirkan Taehyung, Hoseok pun menyeringai. Dia pun menahan tengkuk Taehyung dan menariknya perlahan. Jarak antara mereka pun semakin tipis. Taehyung pun semakin gugup jadinya. Namun ternyata pemikirannya salah, karena nyatanya Hoseok hanya membersihkan ujung bibirnya dengan jarinya, dan berbisik pelan ditelinganya.

"Kau makan seperti anak kecil saja, dan kenapa mukamu memerah, berharap yang lebih eoh.. " bisiknya perlahan, berniat menggoda Taehyung sebentar.

Taehyung pun merasa malu dan sebal, wajahnya tambah memerah jadinya. Dia pun menatap tajam Hoseok, berusaha menakutinya. Yang ditatapnya pun hanya menatapnya balik dan tersenyum menyeringai. Karena jarak wajah mereka yang sangat dekat, Taehyung malah bertambah gugup dan sebal jadinya. Dia pun mendorong Hoseok sampai terduduk dengan wajah merah sambil berdecak sebal.

Hoseok pun tertawa sambil memegang perutnya. Sungguh ekspressi Taehyung tadi membuat dia tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa. Hoseok pun masih terus tertawa sampai matanya berair karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Taehyung pun hanya berdecak sebal dan ingin marah jadinya.

"Hyung hentikan.. itu sangat tidak lucu tahu.." Ucap Taehyung sebal. Dia mulai merasa jengkel karena Hoseok tidak berhenti menggodanya dan mentertawakannya.

"Yakk.. hyung kau menyebalkan.." Taehyung pun mempoutkan bibirnya. Dia juga memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali bersedekap. Namun sayang, Hoseok masih tidak bisa mengentikan tawanya. Taehyung pun semakin cemberut akibatnya.

Saat Taehyung akan berbicara lagi, tiba-tiba seseorang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hai Tae.. hai hyung…" Sapa Jimin, namja yang menghampiri mereka. Tanpa basa basi lebih lanjut, dia pun langsung duduk disamping Taehyung, dan memakan ramen Taehyung tanpa izin. Hoseok yang sadar kehadiran Jimin pun langsung menghentikan tawanya dan menatap tajam Jimin.

"Bantet, kau ngapain disini, mengganggu orang saja.." Ucap Hoseok tajam. Jimin pun hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Memang masalah kalau aku duduk disini,kenapa hyung mengusirku.. Tae saja tidak masalah.. iya kan Tae..?" Tanya Jimin

"Iya Chim.. malah bagus kau disini.. Hoseok hyung menggangguku dan mentertawakan ku dari tadi.. hyung jahat.." Adu Taehyung sambil menatap tajam Hoseok.

"Ohh.. kau diapakan hyung Tae-ah.. sudahlah jangan kau anggap.. hyung memang begitu orangnya.." Ucap Jimin sambil merangkulnya, dia juga mengacak pelan rambut Taehyung.

"Dan hyung, berhentilah menganggu Taehyung-ku, kasian dia sampai cemberut begini kau bikin.." Ucap Jimin sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya, dan mengelus belakang kepala Taehyung pelan. Karena Taehyung yang masih merasa sebal, dia pun hanya diam, dan tidak bereaksi apa-apa.

"Cih.. Taehyung-ku.. sejak kapan dia milikmu, jangan bicara sembarang kau bantet.." Ujar Hoseok jengkel sambil memutar matanya malas.

"Ohh hyung tidak tahu..? Taehyung memang milikku.. iya kan Tae..?" Tanya Jimin sambil menyadarkan dagunya ke bahu Taehyung. Taehyung masih diam tidakbereaksi. Namun sebenarnya dia merasa jengkel karena Jimin yang berbicara sembarang, tapi rasa jengkelnya ke Hoseok lebih besar,jadi dia pun memilih diam,dan dia ingin melihat reaksi Hoseok kepadanya.

"cih..kebohongan macam apalagi itu.. terserahmu saja.. kau kira aku percaya.. aku tidak dapat dikerjain olehmu dua kali.." Balas Hoseok dengan nada marah, dan menatap tajam ke Jimin. Taehyung yang melihat reaksi Hoseok pun agak terkejut,dia tidak menyangka Hoseok akan bereaksi seperti itu. Namun dia tetap memilih berdiam diri saja.

Jimin sempat terkaget dengan reaksi Hoseok, dia tidak menyangka Hoseok akan seserius sekarang.

"Ekhem… hyung kenapa emosi, kau tak suka kalau Tae jadi milikku ? cemburu hemm…" Tanya Jimin sambil menaik-naikkan alisnya,berniat menggoda Hoseok. Taehyung menatap Hoseok dengan dalam, agak berharap kalau Hoseok memang cemburu dengan Jimin.

"Apa urusannya denganmu, kenapa juga kau harus tahu, kau siapa coba… mau tahu sekali..kenapa juga harus cemburu denganmu.." Jawab Hoseok dengan marah. Taehyung agak kecewa mendengar jawaban dari Hoseok yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Dia pun hanya menudukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah kecewanya.

"Kalau tidak, kenapa juga hyung dari tadi emosi kepadaku… hyung juga dari tadi menatapku tajam dan nampak tak suka kalau aku dekat dengan Taehyung.. berarti hyung cemburu dong.. akui sajalah hyung.." Lanjut Jimin. Taehyung kembali mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap berharap kepada Hoseok.

Hoseok yang ditatap pun hanya terdiam berusaha menghindar kontak mata dari Taehyung.

"Kenapa diam hyung, mengaku saja kok susah.." Desak Jimin.

"Terserah apa katamu saja Jimin…" Jawab Hoseok jengah. Taehyung pun kembali menundukkan kepalanya, lagi, dia agak kecewa dengan jawaban Hoseok. Hoseok yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Taehyung pun agak heran, dan agak merasa bersalah.

"Yasudah..kalau begitu jangan larang aku dekat dengan Taehyung ya hyung…" Ujar Jimin. Dia agak merasa bersalah, karena dia tahu, sebenarnya Taehyung sangat berharap dengan hyung didepannya ini. Dia pun menghibur Taehyung dengan mengajaknya kembali bercanda, jangan lupa tangannya yang terus mengelus belakang kepala Taehyung.

Hoseok sebenarnya ingin kembali memarahi Jimin,namun dia memilih diam sekarang dan memilih mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Kantin nampaknya masih ramai, dan ditengah keramaian itu, seseorang berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

'tunggu.. bukankah dia.. tumben banget ke kantin.. aku panggil ke sini saja kali ya..' ujar Hoseok dalam hati.

"YOONGI HYUNG… kemari.. ayo gabung.." Teriak Hoseok sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dia sempat melirik dengan matanya ekspressi kaget dari wajah Jimin, Hoseok pun terkekeh, dan mulai memikirkan ide balas dendam.

Melihat Yoongi mendekat, Jimin segera melepas tangannya dari Taehyung,dan bersikap seperti biasa.

"Hai hyung, tumben keluar dari kelas, biasanya juga tidur waktu istirahat.. kau lapar hyung ? mau kupesankan sesuatu.." Tanya Hoseok perhatian sambil menaruh tangannya dipundak Yoongi. Jimin yang melihat itu mendelikkan matanya tidaksuka.

"Tak perlu Hoseok, aku hanya bosan dan sedang tidak mengantuk, makanya aku ingin keluar sebentar.." Jawab Yoongi.

"Ohh begitu.. oh ya… hyung kenalkan mereka Jimin dan Taehyung.. mereka adik kelas dibawahku.." Kenal Hoseok ke Yoongi.

"Aku tahu mereka Hoseok, malah salah satu dari mereka adalah pacarku.." Jelas Yoongi santai, Jimin yang mendengarnya pun menjadi memerah, pasalnya tidak banyak yang tahu kalau dia berpacaran dengan Yoongi.

"Ohh ya.. serius..? siapa hyung, Taehyung kah..?" Tanya Hoseok, dengan berpura-pura membuat ekspressi terkejut, padahal dia sudah tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Haah.. bukan.. aku tidak berpacaran dengan Tae, tapi dengan uri Chim-chim…" Jawabnya sambil menatap Jimin, dengan tersenyum indah. Jimin pun jadi tersipu jadinya.

"Apaa… dengan bantet hyung.. kau berpacaran dengan dia..? kok mau pacaran dengan si bantet hyung… aku tak menyangka.." Ucap Hoseok, dengan setengah mengejek Jimin. Jimin yang mendengarnya pun jadi melotot, baru saja dia ingin memarahi Hoseok, Yoongi lebih dulu telah melakukannya.

"Yakk hyung, sakit, kenapa menjitakku.. apa salahku hyung.." Hoseok mengaduh sambil mengelus jidatnya yang habis dijitak Yoongi. Jimin yang melihat pun tersenyum senang dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke Hoseok.

"Siapa suruh mulutmu tak kau jaga, siapa yang kau panggil bantet, dia tidak bantet.. dia hanya berisi dan berotot.. jadi jaga mulutmu, dan jangan menghina uri Chim-Chim.." Ancam Yoongi sambil menatap tajam Hoseok. Jimin pun semakin tersipu dan senang jadinya. Hoseok pun hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Cih.. uri Chim-Chim.. jadi kau serius pacaran dengannya hyung…?" Tanya Hoseok

"Yaa..tentu saja." Jawab Yoongi yakin.

"Yakk.. kau bantet sudah pacaran dengan Yoongi hyung, tapi kenapa masih dekat-dekat dan bermesraan dengan Taehyung, malah kukira si Jimin pacaran dengan Taehyung, mereka sangat mesra loh hyung, sampai kukira mereka benar-benar pacaran,jadi agak kaget dengan pengakuanmu tadi.. dan mana kutahu kalau kalian pacaran.." Ucap Hoseok dengan dilebih-lebihkan, dan diakhiri dengan mengendikkan kedua bahunya.

Tatapan Yoongi pun berubah menjadi dingin, dan berpindah menatap tajam Jimin.

"Apa itu benar Jimin, ohh.. jadi begini kau selama ini.." Tanya Yoongi dingin sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Jimin pun menjadi mendengarnya.

"Tidak hyung, aku hanya bercanda dengan Taehyung, sama sekali tidak serius, dan aku hanya berniat mengerjai Hoseok hyung saja.." Jelas Jimin cepat.

"Ohh.. kau ingin mengerjaiku..berarti rangkulanmu,dan tanganmu yang mengelus-ngelus kepala Taehyung itu hanya bercanda.. tapi kenapa mesra sekali yaa… aku sampai mengira kalian beneran pacaran, kau berhasil mengerjaiku Jimin.." Jelas Hoseok sambil mengangguk-angguk kepalanya. Dia berniat membalas dendam, Jimin langsung melempar tatapan tajam ke Hoseok. Dan kembali ingin menjelaskan semuanya ke Yoongi.

Tetapi, Yoongi tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengebrak meja mereka agak keras, sehingga membuat mereka semua kaget. Jimin semakin ketakutan dibuatnya.

"Cukup Jimin, semuanya sudah jelas, aku kecewa padamu.." Ucap Yoongi cepat dan dingin, dan segera meninggalkan meja tersebut. Jimin pun segera bangkit dan mengejar Yoongi, namun sebelumnya dia menatap tajam Hoseok dan berkata.

"Kau jahat hyung, tak ku sangka kau sejahat itu…" Sambil menampilkan ekspressi kecewa,dan segera menyusul Yoongi. Hoseok pun hanya terdiam merasa bersalah namun agak merasa senang berhasil mengerjai Jimin. Tersisalah mereka berdua, Hoseok dan Taehyung yang sedang menatap kecewa ke Hoseok, walaupun dia hanya diam, sesungguhnya dia agak takut melihat Yoongi marah seperti tadi.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu hyung.. habis aku, sekarang Jimin.. tak kusangka kau setega itu.." Ucap Taehyung dingin penuh nada kecewa.

"Aku juga tak menyangka bakal seperti ini, aku hanya niat bercanda, dan balik mengerjai Jimin.." Jelas Hoseok sungguh-sungguh.

"Tetap saja kau keterlaluan hyung.. kau merusak hubungan mereka.." Sanggah Taehyung dingin dan menatap datar Hoseok.

"Kenapa cuman aku saja yang salah, Jimin juga mengerjaiku dan kenapa hanya aku yang disalahkan.." Ujar Hoseok membela diri.

"Terserah katamu saja.. dan aku duluan hyung, malas aku bicara denganmu.." Ucap Taehyung dingin sambil bangkit bergegas pergi.

"Tae tunggu, kacamatamu masih padaku lo.." Ujar Hoseok sambil melambaikan kacamatanya

Taehyung yang baru ingat, segera berbalik dan berniat mengambil kacamatanya, namun tangannya kalah cepat dari Hoseok yang langsung menarik tangannya.

"Hyung kacamataku.. kembalikan cepat.." Ucap Taehyung pelan namun dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kalau mau maaf kan aku ya.. dan ambil sendiri sini.."

Taehyung tidak menggubris perkataan Hoseok, dan segera mengambil kacamatanya. Namun dia masih kalah cepat.

"Hyung… tolong.. kacamataku.. aku serius ini hyung.." Ujar Taehyung menaikkan beberapa nada suaranya sambil menatapnya gusar.

"Aku juga serius.. maafkan aku, dan aku akan kembalikan kacamatamu.." Ucap Hoseok sungguh-sungguh.

"Astaga hyung… tolong kacamataku sekali lagi.." Taehyung tetap tidak menggubris permintaan maaf dari Hoseok.

Hoseok juga tetap tidak bergeming, dan masih meminta maaf dari sorot matanya.

"Hyung kembalikan…" Bentak Taehyung keras. Habis sudah kesabarannya dari tadi. Hoseok pun tersentak kaget, dia pun terdiam ditempat. Taehyung pun langsung mengambil kacamatnya dan segera meninggalkan kantin.

Hoseok pun semakin bersalah dan menatap punggung Taehyung dengan penyesalan.

"Kau bodoh Hoseok.." Teriak Hoseok frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya kasar. Dia mengela napasnya kasar.

"Tae-ah,mianhae…" Lirihnya pelan.

* * *

Waktu pulang telah tiba

Tak seperti biasanya, seorang namja bergerak terburu dan berusaha menerobos orang-orang didepannya. Beberapa kali dia dimarahi karena menabrak orang didepannya.

"Yak Hoseok kalau jalan liat-liat.." Teriak seseorang.

Namun Hoseok tidak memperdulikannya dan terus berlari hingga sampai didepan gerbang sekolah. Dan dia langsung mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang.

"Ahh itu dia.." Hoseok segera mendekatinya dan langsung menariknya ke halaman belakang sekolah. Orang yang ditarik pun tersentak kaget, dan memberontak ingin dilepaskan.

"Hyung .. lepaskan tanganku..hyung.." Teriak Taehyung sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Hoseok, sayang dia kalah kuat. Hoseok tidak menggubris dan tetap menarik Taehyung.

* * *

Sesampainya dihalaman belakang sekolah yang nampaknya sudah sepi, Hoseok menghentikkan langkahnya dan langsung berbalik menghadap ke Taehyung.

"Hyung apa maksudmu membawaku ke sini.. lepaskan aku ingin pulang.." Ujar Taehyung sambil berusaha melepas tangan Hoseok. Tapi Hoseok malah menambah kuat genggamannya.

"Tae dengarkan aku, aku ingin bicara serius denganmu.." Ucap Hoseok tegas sambil menatap tajam Taehyung.

Taehyung pun terdiam, dan berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia tidak bereaksi, dan juga tidak memberontak seperti tadi. Melihat Taehyung yang sudah tenang, dia pun melonggarkan tangannya.

"Tae dengarkan aku… aku ingin minta maaf padamu, aku sungguh tidak menyangka bakal seperti tadi.. dan semua perkataanku tadi hanya bercanda, dan tidak serius.. jadi tolong maafkan aku.." Jelas Hoseok sungguh-sungguh

"Kenapa meminta maaf kepadaku, kenapa tidak ke Jimin dan Yoongi hyung sana, hyung tahu, tadi Jimin tidak focus selama pelajaran, dia nampak frustasi,karena memang Yoongi hyung biar dingin begitu tidak pernah marah sama Jimin.." Tolak Taehyung dengan nada ketus didalamnya.

"Aku sudah meminta maaf dan menjelaskan semua ke Yoongi hyung, namun ke Jimin, jangan harap aku meminta maaf kepadanya.." Lanjut Hoseok.

"Sebenarnya apa salah Jimin, kenapa kau segitunya sama dia, sampai berlebihan kayak tadi.."

"Dia mengerjaiku, membohongiku, dan membuatku jengkel dan cemburu.." Jelas Hoseok

"Jimin memang jahil, tapi kau membalasnya berlebihan hyung, dan apa yang dia lakukan hingga membuatmu cemburu dan jengkel, kau suka Yoongi hyung kah, dan ingin merusak hubungan mereka eoh.. " Sarkas Taehyung dingin. Hoseok langsung melotot mendengarnya, dan dia merasa heran kenapa Taehyung bisa berpikiran seperti itu.

"Astaga Tae, kenapa kau berpikiran jahat kepadaku, aku tidak menyukai Yoongi hyung ataupun Jimin sekalipun, dan tentu saja aku tidak ingin merusak hubungan mereka.." Jelas Hoseok cepat.

"Terus apa yang membuatmu jengkel dan cemburu kepada Jimin kalau begitu.." Tanya Taehyung lagi dengan menatap Hoseok dalam. Hoseok pun terdiam, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping,berusaha menghindar kontak mata dengan Taehyung.

"Cih.. kau tidak bisa menjawabnya kan hyung.. berarti kau berbohong kan.. sudahlah hyung, aku malas berbicara denganmu hyung.." Ucap Taehyung kecewa, dia segera menarik tangannya dan segera melangkah pergi. Baru beberapa langkah dia ambil, badannya tertarik kembali kebelakang, dan Hoseok langsung menariknya kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku cemburu karena melihatmu dekat dengannya Tae.. aku jengkel saat Jimin mengelus kepalamu.. aku jengkel saat tahu ternyata kau dan Jimin tidak berpacaran, tapi kalian bermesraan begitu..dan aku heran kenapa kau tidak tahu sedangkan Jimin tahu, dan makanya dia mengerjaiku terus.." Jelas Hoseok sambil memeluk erat Taehyung, dan memangku dagunya dikepala Taehyung.

"Hyung kenapa jengkel dan cemburu saat aku dekat dengan Jimin.. aku kan hanya berteman dengan dia.." Tanya Taehyung polos. Hoseok gemas mendengar pertanyaan dari Taehyung, dia heran ini anak terlalu polos atau gimana.

Hoseok pun melepas pelukannya, memegang bahu Taehyung dan menatapnya tepat dimata Taehhyung. Dia menghela napas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung, dia berpikir mungkin inilah saatnya.

"Karena aku menyukaimu Tae.. aku suka semua tingkah polosmu, itu sangat lucu dan menggemaskan bagiku, bahkan sejak kau menabrakku kemarin Tae.. I like you at the first sight Tae.. dan aku jujur dan tulus tentang itu.. " Confess Hoseok jelas dan tulus. Setelah itu Hoseok tersenyum sangat manis ke Taehyung.

Taehyung yang mendengar pengakuan Hoseok sontak memerah, tak menyangka ternyata Hoseok menyukainya. Itu berarti perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, ya dia memang juga menyukai Hoseok dari awal pertemuan mereka.

"Aku juga menyukaimu hyung.." Ujar Taehyung pelan,sambil menunduk malu. Hoseok yang mendengar itu pun langsung tersenyum senang, dan langsung memeluk Taehyung erat.

"So.. would you be mine.. and I'll be yours until whenever or forever.." Tanya Hoseok tulus dan sungguh-sungguh. Taehyung pun memerah dalam pelukan Hoseok, dan menggangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya. Mendapat jawaban itu Hoseok pun tersenyum senang, dan menggerakan badannya berputar sambil berteriak senang.

Mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama, dengan Hoseok yang masih memeluk Taehyung.

"Jadi chagi.. mau ku antar pulang kayak kemarin lagi.." Tanya Hoseok berniat menggoda Taehyung. Taehyung pun memerah dan hanya mengangguk pelan namun semangat.

"Ahh.. Kyeopta.. " Ujar Hoseok sambil mengelus sayang kepala Taehyung.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulang.." Ajak Hoseok sambil melangkah namun tidak melepaskan rangkulannya dari pundak Taehyung.

* * *

Ditempat parkir.

Taehyung menatap horror motor sport didepannya. Dia tidak sangka, bahwa ajakan Hoseok untuk pulang benar-benar seperti kemarin. Melihat ekspressi Taehyung, Hoseok pun terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa Chagi.. kau masih takut naik motor hemm.. jangan khawatir, kau akan selamat, buktinya kau tidak kenapa waktu aku antar pulang.."

"Tidak kenapa bagi hyung, tapi tidak untuk jantungku.. hyung mengebut buatku takut.. dan jantungku jadi berdetak sangat kencang seperti mau kena serangan jantung.." Ujar Taehyung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Takutkah atau gugup karena senang ku bonceng eoh.." Tanya Hoseok sambil menaik-naikkan alisnya, berniat menggoda Taehyung.

"Aisshh hyung ini.." Cibir Taehyung sambil mencubit pinggang Hoseok agak keras. Hoseok pun mengaduh kesakitan, tapi tertawa dengan keras.

"Hyung berhenti tertawa.." Perintah Taehyung sambil cemberut. Mengingat Taehyung yang sempat marah padanya tadi pagi, dia pun menghentikan tawanya, dan merangkul pelan Taehyung.

"Mian Chagiya.. aku hanya bercanda, jangan marah nde.." Pinta Hoseok sambil mengelus pipi Taehyung sayang. Taehyung pun jadi salah tingkah, dan lagi-lagi memerah pipinya.

"Ayo naik Tae.." Ujar Hoseok. "Tapi tunggu.. kau harus pakai helm dan jaket dulu.."

Hoseok pun membalikan badannya dan memakaikan Taehyung helm dan jaket.

"Nah ayo naik.." Ajak Hoseok. Taehyung pun segera naik dan mereka pun segera pergi meninggalkan sekolah.

Jalanan ramai seperti kemarin, Hoseok pun menyeringai jadinya. Dia menarik pelan tangan Taehyung dan memposisikannya menjadi memeluk badannya.

"Peluk aku, jalanan sedang ramai, jadi aku akan mengebut.." Perintah Hoseok.

"Shireo hyung, aku malu.." Jawab Taehyung sambil menarik tangannya.

"Aku sudah member tahumu Tae.." Ujar Hoseok sambil menyeringai. Dia pun langsung menambah kecepatan motornya, dan membuat Taehyung kaget, sontak dia langsung memeluk erat Hoseok.

"YAKK.. HYUNGGG.."

.

.

.

The end.

* * *

Author note :

Annyeong... aku balik lagi.. yeay..:D

nggak nyangka bakal responnya baik banget.. aku terhura

dan karena banyak yang minta lanjutannya aku kasih deh.. padahal niatnya ending emang cman sampe situ aja...:"D

gara-gara bkin in chap juga, aku jadi punya lanjutannya sendiri lagi, tapi masih dibayanganku saja, belum sempat dituangkan,bkin in aj butuh beberapa hari gegara dibayang-bayangi tugas jepun../maap curhat.

tapi kalau sempat, aku bakal bkin next chapnya, ato next new ff vhope yaa.. tapi habis ramadhan kayaknya..

karena daku haram hukumnya menyentuh laptop saat ramadhan, kalau nggak bakal diambil,jadi pasrah aj deh../maap curhat lage.

jadi bakal menghilang selama sebulan ya... padahal BTS lagi ultah dan banyak eventnya.. sedih daku..:""

sudahlah..

jadi selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan..

selamat ultah untuk BTS,moga longlast dengan ARMY.. mga tambah maju dan sukses, ARMYnya juga tambah dewasa dan nggak ad fanwar lagee.. dan moga VHOPE moment nambah banyak..X'D./paan sh..kkk~

dan moga kaka author, ataupun yg VHOPE shipper ujian dan sekolah dan kuliahnya lancar semua,moga idenya juga lancar semua, jdi ff vhope mkin banyak..kkk~

#MariRamaikanFFVHope

#LoveBTS

#BTS3rdAnniversary

#BTSFESTA2016

jan lupa review lagi eakk.. review kalian penyemangat dan pengobat mood aku lo..

kritik dan saran juga ya..

sekian,terimah kasih..

Nin

* * *

Balasan Review :

 **tryss :**

makasih udah review ya.. maaf kalo narasi aku membingunkan, aku baru belajar jadi begitulah, dan here chap.2, moga masih sweet ya..:)) VHope shipper ? Let's be friend..:))

 **DozhilaChika :**

hay chika (?).. makasih udah baca *winkwink/minjam wink tae..

wuahh.. VHope shipper juga, let's be friend..:))

makasih reviewnya, aku mmg susah menentukan diksinya, diksi itu penggunaan kata bukan ?

kadang sesuatu hal susah dijelaskan menggunakan kata-kata./paan ih.

emang kadang aku sudah punya bayangin gtu, tapi kadang ssah digamabarin..

emang gantung ya ? sengaja kok..:"D

but here next chap,moga suka ya.. jan lupa Review dan KriSan juga..

Kamsahamnida..

 **anniehobie :**

hai hai.. makasih udah review.. here next chapnya.. moga suka ya..

vhope shipper juga ya.. let's be friend..

 **hopekies :**

halo ha kaka..

makasih review... sarannya juga..

aku ikutin sarannya,moga udah aku rubah semua ya..

btw, SEMANGAT UASnya... FIGHTING..!..kkk~

 **KahoriKen :**

hai-hai ka.. jimin emang jahil.../paan sh.

makasih reviewnya, aku jga ngebayangin sambil senyum nista jga kok..kkk~

here,next chapnya, moga suka, dan review dan KriSannya d tunggu..

dan mari lestarikan ff vhope.. yeay..

 **achan903 :**

ini next chapnyaaa... hehe..

makasih udah review ya.. tae udah kubikin ditembak kok tenang aj..

moga suka ya, jan lupa review dan KriSan ya,,

 **gahee28 :  
**

hereeeee next chappnyaa..

makasih udah ninggalin jejak..

moga di review dan KriSan ya..

 **mphiihopeworld :**

hai kaka...

gantung ya.. in next chapnya...

moga lebih baik lagi.. aku udah perbaiki gaya bahasanya moga udah lbih baik ya..

nggak papa kok, aku suka kriSan, agar aku lbih baik lagi..

jan lupa ninggalin review dan KriSan lagi ya..

* * *

makasi yang udah review, jan lupa ninggalin review dan KriSan lagi yaa..:))

dan untuk vhope shipper let's be friend..:))


End file.
